


【东凯】你满足了我所有对爱的幻想（二十一）

by Susan_Kai



Category: RPS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan_Kai/pseuds/Susan_Kai





	

两个人吻得难舍难分，仿佛要将之前亏欠的都弥补回来。还是王凯先挣脱了，抬着两只通红的眼睛看着靳东，“靳大爷饿了多久没吃肉啊，咬死我了。”靳东宠溺的看着小兔子一般的王凯，张着略显肿胀的嘴唇，又轻轻用嘴巴点了一下，“我早就饿了，我恨不得把你拆骨入腹。”一句话把王凯又说的不好意思了，下巴枕在靳东的肩上，不敢看他。“从哪儿学的？一套一套的，真好意思说。”靳东紧了紧怀里的宝贝，“老人家虽然反应慢，但是幸好书读得多。你说是不是？”

闻着熟悉的味道，陷在爱人的怀抱里，王凯从未像今天这般满足，“哥哥，你终于回来了。我每天都很想你。”“那我以后都不走了好不好？”“好，不许反悔。”“此生一诺，来世必践。”等了半天，也没听见王凯的回话。靳东摇了摇怀里的人，“怎么不理我？”靳东要是长了后眼一定能看王凯翻到天上的白眼，一个小拳头又锤上了后背，“我让你背台词，让你背台词。还有什么叫来世必践啊？这世呢？”

靳东赶紧呼噜起小朋友的头发，“这一世跟着你，以后生生世世都缠着你，行不行？”王凯忍不住笑了起来，“这还差不多。还有，那个...”王凯指了指脚边的绛红色小本子，“你，你真的离婚了？”靳东看到王凯脸上不自然的表情，知道他是被李佳伤的太深，害怕又被冠上破坏别人家庭的罪名，他立马正色道，“王凯，如果我没有离婚，我想我都没有脸来见你，或者求得你的原谅。”

看着他哥一脸正气的样子，王凯知道这个人已经做好了和自己一起的准备了，靳东认真起来，真傻，王凯暗自想到。他悄悄伸出手来，在靳东的掌心挠了挠，“哥哥，你真是傻的可爱。要不为了庆祝你恢复单身，我们做一些成年人的游戏吧。”王凯挠的这几下，仿佛挠在靳东的心里，怪痒痒的；王凯说的话又像一团火仍在干涸的柴火上，滋啦一声着了。“啊？”还没等靳东反应过来，王凯就一下蹿到自己身上，缠住了他。

“哥哥要不要喝情丝绕啊？”王凯低沉的声音在靳东耳边缓缓散开，说不上的蛊惑和鬼魅，靳东只觉得下身一紧。抱着王凯刚转了一圈，老腰就提出了抗议，靳东赶紧抱着人打算把他放到床上坐着。王凯本以为靳东会将自己压倒在床上来个床咚，看着架势不对，王凯也顾不上什么矜持了，直接将靳东翻过来摁到床上，一屁股坐在靳东的敏感部位。

“哎哟”这一坐差点把靳东吓死，这正硬着呢，可别把自己宝贝的下半生性福给做断了。看着王凯虎视眈眈的看着自己，靳东的思绪有点天马行空了。之前听赵宇说话的意思，王凯似乎是上面的，可是听他跟老谭，王凯似乎又是下面的。靳东立马又清空了这些思想，“这都什么跟什么啊，不是说了是假的嘛，靳东你真怂，当一回下面的又怎么了。”靳东内心世界很丰富。

“那个”靳东决定还是先转移一下注意力，“我以后叫你什么呢？别人都叫你凯凯，我不想跟他们一样。”看着靳东苦思冥想的样子，王凯俯身下来，贴在靳东的胸前，一手伸进衬衫里捏起他的乳首，一手垫在靳东的脑后，像饿虎扑食一般咬住了他的脖子。“啊，你轻点...”王凯发狠了一般要在靳东身上留下自己的痕迹，不断吮吸靳东修长白皙的脖颈。浓厚的呼吸声在床上弥漫，靳东的手不断下滑，来到臀部，只是滞留却不敢轻举妄动。啃了一会儿，嘴巴越过满是草莓痕的脖子来到耳边，“不知道叫我什么啊？”又是那个蛊惑人心的声音，“那就叫我老公吧，盒盒盒盒。”

意识到自己被这个小兔崽子耍了，靳东顺势一巴掌拍在王凯的屁股上，“敢调侃你哥了，胆子不小啊，你还别说，这小屁股的手感还挺好。”靳东一边说，一边揉捏着手下的臀瓣。“那哥哥要不要伸进去摸摸？”王凯秉持着撩死人不偿命的原则继续眨着眼睛看着靳东，“悄悄告诉你，他们都喜欢摸我屁股。”靳东脸都黑了，“他们是谁？”王凯坐起来，伸出两只手对靳东说，“他们是我的左手和右手啊。”

靳东刚才差点气的脑门充血，这个小兔崽子不治一治是不行了，两手搭在王凯肩上，一瞬间，两人的位置来了个翻转。“既然小朋友这么盛情的邀请，那我就好好看看小屁股是不是像你说的那么好。”说话间，靳东就解开了王凯的腰带，下身一凉，王凯还配合的把屁股抬起来，方便靳东外裤连内裤一块给扒下来了。头一回将最私密的地方曝露在爱人面前，王凯既开心又羞涩，“别看了”一边说，一边扭着身子夹紧了双腿。

恋人两条细长的白腿在自己眼前晃来晃去，上身的衬衫尚且完整，下摆堪堪遮住浓密的森林，随着扭动，小昂扬忽隐忽现。靳东一把抓住作怪的小东西，上下抚慰着。脆弱的地方被人视若珍宝握在手里，王凯的脸像烫熟的虾子一般，从未有除了自己的以外的人摸过这个宝贝。此刻在爱人的手里，规则的律动着，王凯闭着眼睛感受这份快乐。忽然一阵潮热包裹住了柱身，王凯慌得睁开了眼睛，“别，脏...”

王凯想要挣脱这个爱的包裹，可是靳东却狠了力将脑袋向下沉去，不熟练的动作让牙齿磕绊着坚硬，顶端矗立在靳东喉咙深处，王凯闭紧了双眼，脖颈高昂，舒服的叹息从微张的口中溢出。窒息下的呕吐感使得喉腔再次压迫了柱身，这次王凯忍不住发出了呻吟声。靳东好似获得了鼓励，一手上下抚慰柱身，舌头像舔舐一个快要融化的冰激凌一般，另一手还不忘揉搓沉甸甸的一坨。

王凯看着靳东的脑袋在自己的身下上下浮动，心理和生理都获得了极大的满足。身下之物在靳东的不断吮吸下发出啧啧的水声，淫*靡不堪。突然快感在一瞬间不见了，王凯睁开充满情欲的双眼，只见靳东的舌头正慢慢远离自己的柱身，可是一丝银线好似不舍，连接在两者之间，格外色气。

“你看，小小凯喜欢我呢。”靳东眯着眼笑，王凯的脸更红了。他看着师哥张开嘴，再次将自己的分身含进去，师哥的脸颊时不时被顶弄出柱身的形状，隐秘之处一进一出在师哥的嘴里。这个多少男人羡慕的好模样，多少女人迷恋的接吻唇，此刻却在身下吞吐着自己的生殖器官。口*交带来的快感不仅是生理的，更是心理的，男人的征服欲在此刻等到了巨大的满足。

靳东是第一次做这种事，但是他心甘情愿，他想让自己的小朋友体会最极致的性爱体验。他感觉到口中的咸腥味道更重了些，柱身也变得更坚硬了，他知道王凯快要到了。王凯虽然也想射在靳东的嘴里，可他觉得那样就太过了，忙想挣脱出来。两个人博弈间，靳东拇指猛地拂过柱身的动脉，一道白浊随着王凯的尖叫划出一个美丽的弧线。

王凯还没有平息喘息，看到这样的靳东不禁愣住了。浓厚的精*液顺着靳东的上嘴唇将要滴落下来，靳东习惯性的伸出粉色的舌头，在嘴唇边转了一圈，白浊转到了靳东的舌尖，收入口中，随着喉结的滚动，王凯也不禁吞了下口水。“哥哥...你”“宝贝流出来的东西怎么都是甜的？”王凯只感觉浑身发麻，快感直达后面的甬道，酥麻感让他只想马上被身前的男人狠狠的贯穿。


End file.
